Las puertas de la realidad
by Rin Choco
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado que se sentiría ser un anime, creo que la mayoría sea hecho alguna vez esa pregunta pero te has pregunta qué pasaría si en realidad ellos existieran.


Las puertas de la realidad

**Capítulo 1: Diferentes mundos**

"Cada nuevo amigo que ganamos en la carrera de la vida nos perfecciona y enriquece más aún por lo que de nosotros mismos nos descubre, que por lo que de él mismo nos da"

El inicio

Todo comienzo tiene un principio y un final. Nuestro principio será en el mundo de los dioses donde habitaban diferentes dioses y semidioses los cuales eran respetados, el rey de los dioses era un hombre raramente amable por así decirlo pero a comparación de quien consideraba su amigo y hermano lo era. Un día como y cualquiera los dos dioses decidieron jugar una partida de ajedrez, el rey de los dioses llamado Odín le propuso a su amigo quien era conocido con el nombre de Loki jugar una partida amistosa de ajedrez sin pensarlo dos veces Loki acepto. Decidieron que Odín seria las piezas blancas y Loki las negras, como era de esperarse del dios de la suerte y el engaño Loki tenía gran ventaja en el juego.

-Vaya, vaya no se espera menos de mi querido hermano – dijo Odín con todo de burla- siempre llevando ventaja cuando se trata de juegos de utilizar la cabeza

-Tú no lo haces nada mal- rio Loki al acomodar su siguiente movimiento en el tablero- pero esto es jaque mate –

Odín rio por el triunfo de su amigo para luego mirarlo serio- Loki hay algunas cosas en que no podrás ganar ni aun que utilices tu mejor movimiento- pronuncio frio y sin vida.

-por qué tan serio y dime a que te refieres- dijo con duda y curiosidad.

-No diré nada más amigo mío, pronto lo veras, veras el próspero futuro que tienes –sonrió su Odín con felicidad- sufrirás como siempre debió haber sido- susurro sin que su amigo lo escuchara

Después de lo sucedido Loki quedo con curiosidad así que decidió ir con las únicas personas que podrían responder su duda se dirigió a Yggdrasill. Al llegar ahí se encontró con las 3 diosas del destino.

-Que sorpresa verlo por aquí señor loki- dijo la mayor de las 3- no se supone que iría con el amo Odín –

-Termine de visitarlo- pronuncio con gran seriedad- en realidad he venido a pedirles que me digan una predicción- afirmo

Al escuchar esto las 3 pronunciaron de golpe- que predicción-

-Quiero saber lo que ocurrirá en el mundo-acento loki con curiosidad y firmeza- y lo que ocurrirá conmigo-susurro con un poco de miedo

Las 3 hermanas sin dudarlo decidieron que la mejor en explicar la pregunta del dios seria skull diosa del futuro, por lo que la más joven de las 3 skull con pena y amabilidad ya que amaba a Loki respondió a su pregunta- lo que tu buscar es que el mundo pasara por un gran cambio – contesto con pena pero seriedad

-¿Un gran cambio dices?- dijo loki con duda

-Así es- afirmo skull- en el cual tu tendrás que ver- lo señalo- No podrás cambiar lo que vendrá y tendrás que enmendar los errores que as cometido en estos años- dijo seriamente –pero no te preocupes-dijo con amabilidad- encontraras a la nueva generación con quienes formaras un lazo muy importante-

Una vez pronunciada la oración de la joven diosa loki decidió que era hora de marcharse sin esperar que el destino lo marcara y lo llevara a una trampa que Odín planeo desterrándolo a él del mundo donde vino.

Comienzo

Tras pasar el tiempo muchos eventos ocurrieron la llegada del dios al mundo humano, después de ser expulsado del mundo de los dioses como la extraña señorita que le encantada los misterios y ocultismo convirtiéndola en una gran amiga de aquel dios, el encuentro de amigos y enemigos, y pasar día a día resolviendo misterios que se presentaban en su agencia que el mismo fundo. Hizo hacerle pensar a loki que lo que una vez las 3 hermanas le dijeron no se había cumplido por lo que dejo con duda al dios.

En otro lugar donde el cielo y las olas eran pacificas se encontraba un barco el cual tenía un rumbo al cual seguir y un sueño que cumplir. En el como capitán surcaba un joven con extraño aspecto ya que siempre sonreía alegre pero se distinguía con su querido sombrero de paja el cual siempre llevaba sin importa las ocasiones o lugares donde se encontrara, el en especial de su tribulación tenía un sueño demasiado grande el cual era convertirse en el rey ese sueño siempre lo tubo presente desde que era niño hasta que logro reclutar a toda su tribulación abordo, llevaban tiempo ya navegando. Cada camarada tenía un sueño y una gran amistad con luffy por lo que seguirlo ya era normal para cada uno de ellos, luffy era alguien muy alegre y tonto pero siempre sonreía en cualquier situación menos en las que se necesita seriedad pero siempre veía el lado bueno de la vida.

Por otro lado lejos de este se encontraba una aldea la cual era famosa por tener ninjas en ella vivía un joven llamado uzumaki naruto con el sueño de convertirse en hokage vivía hay esperando poder cumplir su sueño y traer a su amigo de vuelta él tenía amigos los cuales podía confiar y ellos a él, él era alegre tenía muchos amigos en su aldea y siempre trataba de dar lo mejor de sí. En cambio en otro lugar donde era ciudad común y corriente estaba un joven llamado Echizen ryoma era famoso por jugar tenis ya que era el novato número uno de su escuela seigaku él tenía amigos y sempais quienes compartían el sueño de poder jugar tenis por el resto de su vida, él era muy serio pero con las personas que tenía confianza era feliz y como cualquier persona.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba otro joven que era miedoso ya que siempre tenía miedo de tener que enfrentarse a los demás, él era el joven de la familia Vongola el décimo Vongola aunque enfrentaba los problemas que se le presentaran con seriedad y confianza volviendo a que cambiara de personalidad, él tenía como tutor personal a Reborn un famoso asesino de la mafia quien era muy estricto con el joven decimo llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi.

En otra ciudad se encontraba una particular casa en medio de dos edificios grandes la casa era rara pero pequeña en ella vivía una extraña pero peculiar mujer que se hacía llamar Ichihara Yuuko ella tenía en su casa una tienda de deseos pero tenía una condición para cumplirlos que era entregar algo con el mismo valor. Una noche en su ciudad Yuuko le dio una tarea a su ayudante.

-Watanuki limpia el desván- dijo sonriendo

-¡AHORA!-dijo sorprendido – pero Yuuko-san ya es demasiado tarde para que yo vaya a limpiar el desván además de que esta frio y oscuro- excusándose para no ir

-Necesito algo de hay además no iras solo- rio burlándose- mokona ira contigo- al momento de decir eso lanzo a mokona negra dándole a Watanuki en la cara

-Sí, si iré contigo –dijo alegre la bola de azúcar-yo seré tus ojos en la oscura noche y tú serás mis pies en el piso frio-dijo dándole un tono de gracia a la situación

-no creo que sea una inteligente ayuda la que me das- dijo algo molesto y suspiro. Una vez que llevo una linterna y a mokona consigo Watanuki se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces al oscuro y frio desván una vez encontrado hay decidió buscar lo que Yuuko le ordeno.

-De verdad que Yuuko-san no piensa en lo más mínimo en mi seguridad- suspirando tras buscar entre los objetos-mira que enviarme solo para esta tarea tan tétrica-

-No estás solo estas con nosotros-dijo la bola- solo déjamelo a mí yo te protegeré-

-De eso lo dudo, ahora me siento más inseguro- dijo susurrando

Después de una larga búsqueda no podía encontrar el recado de Yuuko, pero al pasar unos minutos y seguir buscando algo de más allá del desván se oyó como caía, lo que hizo que Watanuki se espantara.

-QUE FUE ESO- grito con temor

-debió ser una caja - sonrió y río

-las cajas nos e mueven solas – seguía exaltado por el ruido

-Si digo que fue una caja lo fue, vamos a ver qué cosa se cayó- afirmo sin miedo. Intentado que Watanuki fuera mokona logro convencerlo al caminar hacia donde se encontraba el extraño objeto se escuchaba los pasos que el joven creaba pisando la vieja y opaca madera del suelo. Al llegar ahí el joven y mokona se encontraron con un pequeño alhajero de oro el cual parecía cerrado y se necesitaba una llave se veía demasiado vieja y roto por lo que Watanuki decidió irle a preguntar a Yuuko de que se trataba por lo que se apresuró y se fue corriendo del antiguo y solitario desván.

-Yuuko-san, Yuuko-san-dijo apresurado y con curiosidad-encontramos un alhajero viejo así que decidí traerlo para ver que arriamos con el-

-¿Un alhajero dices?- lo dijo con una sonrisa y risa ya que tenía copas demás-déjame verlo tal vez se trate de un tesoro secreto- Watanuki le dio el alhajero cuando lo vio Yuuko se le quito la copas que tenía y cambia su cara a una seria y misteriosa-como encontraste esto- con voz seria

-Se cayó mientras estábamos buscando- afirmo con un poco de miedo-y de que se trata ahora-dijo curiosamente

-….-Sin ninguna respuesta Watanuki decidió que era hora de irse a casa así que se despidió de Yuuko y los demás para irse de una vez

-Sucede algo- dijo mokona tomando sake- o es que recordaste algo malo-

-necesito cumplir la promesa que le hice a el- rápidamente Yuuko llevándose a mokona consigo llegando a una habitación- mokona es hora de llamar a ambas puedes ir por ella e irse cada una con ambos-

-mokona entendido iré y no tardare en llegar con el –mokona le crecen alas y abre un portal y desaparece.

A lo lejos en diferente lugar tiempo y espacio se encuentra la ciudad de konoja donde Uzumaki Naruto es un joven muy peculiar ya que siendo un ninja de equipo 7 ya ha desarrollado grandes habilidades pero no solo lo hace para poder ser fuerte y convertirse en hokage si no para poder traer de vuelta su amigo y compañero Uchiha Sasuke quien se fue de su aldea.

-Ya debe ser poco tiempo antes de irme de la aldea- dijo el rubio viendo por la venta de su casa- debo prepararme-se levanta y sale de su casa. Camina por la aldea y llega hasta el bosque perdido en sus pensamientos vaga sin rumbo hasta que llega a un lugar desconocido para el- ¿pero dónde estoy?... ¿existía un lugar así aquí?- dijo con duda y curiosidad pero no le dio importancia y decidió entra a una pequeña cueva que se encontraba ahí la entrar estaba tan oscura que decidió explorarla hasta llegar al fondo lo que encontró ahí fue realmente sorprendente para el- ¿qué hace una puerta aquí?-al decir esto abrió la puerta la cual no tenía ningún seguro y entro al entrar fue segado por una luz brillan al abrir lentamente los ojos vio ante el un pasadizo con puertas de diferentes formas tamaños e insignias sorprendido decidió caminar por el corredizo y ver cada una de ellas a lo cual de repente alguien choco contra el

-AAAA que te pasa –dijo un niño de su misma edad con pelo gris

-eh? Pero si fue tu culpa-dijo el rubio molesto

-si claro…espera no eres de por aquí verdad nunca vi tu cara- afirmo riendo

-a que te refieres con "por aquí"-pregunto naruto- y más importante quien eres tu-afirmo

-yo?-pregunto el chico- soy Killua- dijo sonriendo como gato- soy de la serie de Hunter x hunter uno de los 2 protagonistas y tu ¿?-dijo dudoso

-Uzumaki naruto-dijo susurrando-OYE espera como que protagonistas?¡- dijo algo asustando y sorprendido

-SII P-R-O-T-A-G-O-N-I-S-T-A-S dije- saco la lengua- que acaso no eres uno – dijo dudoso

-pero a que te refieres que son los protagonistas y que son las series-dijo atemorizado

Suspiro Killua y tomo aire al intentar decir eso alguien interrumpe- sucede algo Killua-kun-dijo un niño más pequeño de Killua con ojos verdes y cabello café claro

-hola loki nada con un nuevo-dijo señalando a naruto

-con que nuevo eh?-dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo

-sí que hay mucha gente rara aquí-dijo susurrando naruto

-rara eh- sonrió amablemente

-bueno yo no quise eh-dijo algo asustado

-loki puedes explicarle al nuevo lo que pregunta-dijo Killua

-por supuesto-sonrió nuevamente- este mundo está dividido en diferentes mundos los principales son el mundo real este el de los muertos, este mundo donde no es el real ya que como puedes ver hay diferentes puertas que son los diferentes mundos los cuales se encuentran aquí cada uno lo gobierna uno o más personas a esas personas se les conoce como protagonistas son los responsables de su propio mundo, a los mundos se les llaman series ya que existe el mundo real el cual piensa que estos diferentes mundos no existen realmente y son producto de su imaginación son lo que ellos llamarían historias-

-pero como significa que no existo realmente-dijo dudoso naruto

-te equivocas-dijo Killua- si no existieras no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación solo es que para ellos no existimos realmente ya que somos producto de su imaginación-

-exactamente-dijo loki- si no fuera por ellos no estaríamos aquí pero algo es seguro que no deben enterarse de estos mundos o si no el mundo que conocemos se destruirá-

-ya veo-dijo naruto con entusiasmo- eso significa que soy un protagonista y tengo una serie –

-correcto-dijeron Killua y loki

-ya entiendo todo-dijo feliz – me da tanta curiosidad saber que diferentes mundos habrá y quienes son los protagonistas- dijo entusiasmado-ya se seamos compañeros de aventuras-jalo a loki y Killua-

-eh?-dijeron ambos-aventuras?-

-si-dijo muy feliz- iremos a diferentes mundos y conoceremos a gente, haciendo nuevos amigos que dicen?-

-mmm no lo sé-dijo loki dudoso

-seguro-dijo killua- solo con una condición-

-si cual-dijo con curiosidad naruto

-no iré a todas tus aventuras- dijo serio

-mmm está bien dijo naruto- inflando sus mejillas- y que dices tú loki?-

Dejando salir un suspiro dijo- solo iré porque me parece interesante tu propuesta-

Al oír eso naruto salto y grito fuertemente- GENIAL¡- sin más tiempo que perder se dijeron al primer mundo el cual en su puerta tenía como insignia una pelota de tenis.


End file.
